Unread
by kurorenji
Summary: [1shot/YunJae/Angst/Bandfic!] Summary: Seharusnya benda hitam itu tidak membisu seperti benda mati. Tapi mengapa ponselku kini berhenti menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan?


_Entah sejak kapan benda hitam itu mulai berhenti berdering. Seharusnya, setiap tiga jam sekali, benda itu mengeluarkan nada suara yang membuat perhatianku selalu tertuju padanya sesibuk apapun diriku. Aku akan selalu memberikan seluruh perhatianku untuk membaca pesan darinya. Seharusnya, kebiasannya yang mengirimkan pesan untukku tidak akan berubah. Pesan singkat yang selalu kuterima darinya. _

_Seharusnya benda hitam itu tidak membisu seperti benda mati. Tapi mengapa ponselku kini berhenti menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan?_

.

.

_**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**_

_**Title: Unread**_

_**Author : kurorenji aka blackorange**_

_**Rating : K**_

_**Genre : Bandfic! Angst**_

_**Inspired from: Kuroko no Basuke Doujinshi and Role Play**_

_**Length this ff: 2458 words**_

**.**

**.**

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselku. Nada singkat yang berdering itu sudah menjadi ciri khas seperti alarm pengingat yang mengingatkanku bahwa ada seseorang yang selama ini selalu memperhatikanku meskipun kami terpisahkan oleh jarak.

'_Old habit is hard to die.'_

Kebiasaannya yang selalu mengirimkan pesan tiga jam sekali itu tidak pernah gagal membuat kedua sudut bibirku tertarik hingga melengkungkan sebuah senyuman yang tak tertahankan.

'_**Bagaimana dengan photoshoot mu? Apa sudah selesai? Jangan melewatkan makan malammu. Hwaiting, Yun ah~'**_

Aku langsung mengetikan pesan balasan dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibirku. Meskipun aku yakin, dia akan mengirimkan pesan keduanya dengan cepat ketika aku masih berusaha untuk membalas pesannya. Pesan singkat yang terkadang berisi _random._

'_**Kau tidak melewatkan makan malammu kan? Ah~ aku baru saja mendapatkan seekor anak kucing~ lucu sekali.'**_

_See?_ Jalan terbaik adalah aku langsung menelponnya. Namun terkadang, situasi di sekeliling memaksaku untuk tidak melakukannya. Aku pernah komplain padanya yang mengetik pesan terlalu cepat hingga membuatku kewalahan untuk membalas pesan-pesan sebelumnya. Tapi _well,_ dia hanya tertawa sambil menutupi bibir dengan punggung tangan kanannya ketika menanggapi komplainku itu.

_Acting cute, eh? Ok, you got me._

'_**Satu jam lagi photoshoot nya selesai. Aku tidak akan melewatkan makan malamku karena sekarang aku sedang menyantap makanan yang disiapkan oleh staff. Kucing? Sekarang kau memelihara kucing? Kalau kau memeliharanya, kau harus memeliharanya dengan baik, ok? Changmin baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit terserang flu tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tsk, berhenti membanjiri ponselku dengan semua pesanmu itu. Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menyaingi kecepatan jarimu yang abnormal. Jadi jangan terlalu paranoid seperti itu, ok? Seharusnya kau yang lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu karena akhir-akhir ini aku melihatmu agak kurusan. Makan yang banyak dan jaga kesehatanmu, aracchi?'**_

Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan ketika pesan panjang dariku akhirnya terkirim dan harap-harap cemas jika semua pertanyaan dari pesannya terjawab semua olehku. Namun tidak sampai satu menit, ponselku kembali berdering.

'_**Ne~ saranghae, Yunho yah~'**_

Suara panggilan asisten fotografer yang menyuruhku untuk bersiap membuatku tidak sempat membalas pesannya. Tapi aku tidak perlu khawatir karena aku yakin, dia pasti tahu balasan apa yang akan aku kirim untuknya.

**.**

**.**

Semuanya berubah. Perubahan yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak menyadari kapan dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Sikapnya yang sekarang begitu posesif bahkan terlihat begitu agresif hingga membuatku tidak bisa menenangkannya.

Kupikir, dia bisa mengerti situasinya. Kupikir, dia bisa menerima konsekuensinya. Kupikir, dia baik-baik saja dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Kupikir... aku terlalu naif karena berpikir seperti itu.

Sepertinya dia mulai di luar kontrol. Kesibukan kami membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia terlihat berbeda. Namun kebiasaannya yang mengirimkan pesan untukku tidak pernah berubah. Hanya saja, perubahan yang terjadi adalah isi pesan yang dia kirimkan untukku.

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata manis darinya. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata penyemangat darinya. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang menunjukkan rasa khawatir darinya. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang menunjukkan rasa perhatian darinya. Semuanya sudah menghilang digantikan dengan kata-kata yang begitu sarat akan rasa marah, kesal, kecewa, yang ditujukan padaku ketika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa, aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkan SM.

'_**Apa kau pikir ini jalan terbaik? Kupikir kau akan ikut bersama kami, bersamaku. Lalu apa yang sekarang terjadi? Sepertinya mereka sudah mencuci otakmu, ohng? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kau tidak pernah menerima pesan dariku?! Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?! Wae?!'**_

Ah... aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menenangkannya yang begitu emosional. Jalan pikirannya yang selalu dua langkah di depanku membuatku sedikit kesulitan untuk mengimbanginya. Otaknya tidak pernah berhenti bekerja memikirkan berbagai rencana. Tapi seharusnya dia tahu, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang memiliki rencana. Namun sepertinya jarak yang memisahkan kami membuatnya melupakan kenyataan itu.

Jari kananku hanya terdiam di atas layar tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kedua mataku menatap nanar ponsel yang masih terus berdering menunjukkan beberapa pesan baru masuk. Kebiasaannya yang selalu membajiriku dengan pesan juga sepertinya memang tidak berubah.

Aku harap _dia_ tidak berubah jika aku tidak membalas pesan darinya.

**.**

**.**

'_Old habit is hard to die.'_

Aku sangat setuju dengan kalimat itu. Dia tidak pernah menyerah. Maksudku –dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengirimkan pesan-pesan itu padaku. Kotak masukku sudah dibanjiri oleh pesan yang selalu masuk setiap tiga jam sekali. Aku tidak keberatan jika dia mengirimkan pesan-pesan itu. Aku bahkan selalu membaca semua pesan darinya –tak terkecuali. Dia tetaplah dia. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu hal yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku ketika mendapatkan pesan darinya.

'_**Yunho yah~ gwaenchana? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tahu kau sangat keras kepala –jadi, yang aku selalu mengingatkamu, hm~'**_

Apa yang dia rasakan ketika aku tidak membalas pesan darinya?

'_**Mianhae Yunho yah.. mianhae.'**_

Aku harap dia baik-baik saja. Aku harap dia masih bisa bertahan –dan aku tahu dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu dia percaya padaku –dan aku percaya padanya. Aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit lagi waktu untuk mengembalikkan keadaan.

Aku tahu, mungkin aku sudah bersikap egois karena tidak memberitahunya –tidak– bahkan aku tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang rencanaku ini. Jika aku memberitahunya, aku tidak tahu emosi seperti apa yang akan dia tunjukkan padaku. Pikirannya yang selalu dua langkah di depanku membuatku takut jika dia akan melangkah semakin jauh hingga tidak bisa terkejar oleh langkahku. Dia adalah laki-laki yang penuh dengan perencanaan. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika dia mengetahui rencanaku. Tidak.

Dua langkah itu adalah _deadline_ ku. Aku tidak ingin memperbesar jarak itu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini –karena aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Biarkan semua orang berpikir tentang keadaan kami yang memang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, karena justru itu yang kuharapkan.

'_Fool your ally first, before you fool your enemy.'_

Aku harap dia mengerti.

'_**Sepertinya kemampuanmu membalas pesan semakin menurun, huh? Gwaenchana.'**_

Ponselku terus berdering dan aku masih terus membaca pesan yang masuk tanpa membalas satupun pesan darinya.

'_**Sarangahe Yunho yah~ mianhae..'**_

_I know._

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak tahu rasanya akan seperti ini jika pesan yang kukirim tidak pernah mendapatkan balasan. Ternyata rasanya begitu menyesakkan dan sangat menyakitkan. Aku bahkan kini tidak bisa membayangkannya ketika semua pesan yang dia kirimkan untukku tidak pernah kubalas.

Kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja jika pesanku tak dibalas olehnya. Kupikir aku akan mengerti. Kupikir rencanaku untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula akan berhasil –tapi ternyata tidak.

Kupikir... aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya.

Entah sejak kapan benda hitam itu mulai berhenti berdering. Seharusnya, setiap tiga jam sekali, benda itu mengeluarkan nada suara yang membuat perhatianku selalu tertuju padanya sesibuk apapun diriku. Aku akan selalu memberikan seluruh perhatianku untuk membaca pesan darinya. Seharusnya, kebiasannya yang mengirimkan pesan untukku tidak akan berubah. Pesan singkat yang selalu kuterima darinya.

Seharusnya benda hitam itu tidak membisu seperti benda mati. Tapi mengapa ponselku kini berhenti menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan?

**.**

**.**

'_Good morning ^^ bagaimana dengan schedule mu hari ini, Yunho yah~? Apakah sangat padat? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Jangan lupa untuk menjaga kesehatanmu, Yunho yah~ hwaiting~~!'_

'_Ah~ sepertinya Jiji mulai membeciku :( dia mencakar punggung tangan kananku ketika aku berusaha menggendongnya. What a brat~'_

'_Hey~ hari ini aku memasak ddeokbokki. Entahlah, mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku ingin membuatnya. Deokbokki selalu mengingatkanku denganmu :)'_

'_Bagaimana dengan persiapan tour nya? Wah~ pasti sangat menyenangkan yah, hm? Aku harap kau tidak memaksakan diri ketika berlatih. Jangan sampai kau melukai dirimu sendiri, aracchi?'_

'_Yunho.. gwaenchanayo?'_

'_Apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

'_Sungguh.. kau membuatku gila.'_

'_Kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku.'_

'_Apa kau masih marah padaku?'_

'_Merry Christmas~ Yunho yah~~ (^_~)'_

'_Yunho yah~ bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?'_

'_Yunho..'_

'_Hey~ apa kau mau mendengar cerita lucu tentang Junsu ketika kami melakukan photoshoot di Hawaii untuk photobook kami?'_

'_Yunho yah..'_

'_Happy new year~! Semoga di tahun ini karirmu semakin sukses Yunho yah~~ ^o^/'_

'_Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar kakimu cedera. Gwaenchanayo?'_

'_Yunho~ apa kakimu sudah baikan?'_

'_Gwaenchanayo?'_

'_Aku sudah mengatakan maaf padamu. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?'_

'_Lagi-lagi Jiji mencakarku :( padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku~ hiks, Jiji benar-benar membenciku.'_

'_Aku berharap kau datang di malam ulang tahunku, tapi sepertinya kau sangat sibuk :)'_

'_Aku tahu aku sudah melakukan kebodohan, maafkan aku Yunho yah~'_

'_Happy b'day gorgeous Yunho~ aah~ aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu. Banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Apa kita bisa bertemu?'_

'_Yunho..'_

'_Yunho yah...'_

'_Jung Yunho.'_

'_Hey..'_

'_Yunho.. saranghae.'_

**.**

**.**

'_Good morning Jae~ schedul kami sangat padat. Ah~ hari ini akan menjadi yang sangat melelahkan. Tentu saja aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu. Kurangi kebiasaan minummu, aracchi?'_

'_Haha~ bagaimana bisa Jiji mencakarmu? Mungkin kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Aku tahu jalan pikiranmu yang sangat 4D itu. Poor him :('_

'_Ddeokbokki? Hhm~ sepertinya enak. Kau membuatku lapar, dan kau membuatku merindukan masakanmu.'_

'_Totally hectic. Aku bahkan hanya tidur 2 jam sehari untuk persiapan tour kami. Aku harap aku baik-baik saja :) kau tidak perlu khawatir, ne? Aku justru mengkhawatirkanmu yang semakin hari terlihat semakin kurus :('_

'_Aku baik-baik saja, Jaejoong ah~ seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Gwaenchanayo, Jaejoong ah?'_

'_Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau tidak membaca pesan dariku?'_

'_Jae ah~ ada apa denganmu? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan sudah membalas pesan darimu.'_

'_Aku marah padamu? Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?'_

'_Merry Christmas, Jaejoong ah~'_

'_Kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Jaejoong ah~?'_

'_Jae...kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?'_

'_Jaejoong ah~'_

'_Cerita tentang Junsu? Aku tidak sabar untuk mendengarnya! Dia pasti melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi, hahaha.'_

'_Jaejoong ah...'_

'_Hey~ apa sekarang kecepatan tanganmu yang abnormal itu sudah menghilang, huh? Kau bahkan dikalahkan oleh amatiran sepertiku. Hehe :D'_

'_Selamat tahun baru, Joongie~'_

'_Kaki kananku hanya terkilir saat latihan. Tidak ada luka serius, kau tidak perlu khawatir.'_

'_Aku baik-baik saja Joongie~ kakiku sudah sedikit lebih baik. Seminggu lagi perbannya sudah bisa dilepas.'_

'_Rasa paranoidmu berlebihan, Joongie ah~ gwaenchana :)'_

'_Jae ah~ tolong balas pesanku.'_

'_Aku tidak pernah marah padamu. Mengapa kau mengatakan maaf padaku? Mengapa sekarang justru kau yang bersikap seperti ini padaku? Aku sudah membalas semua pesanmu. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau hanya diam saja?'_

'_Kau tahu? Semua orang bahkan binatang peliharaan akan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Mungkin Jiji mencakarmu karena dia menyayangimu :) Saengil chukkaehamnida, Jaejoong ah~ :)'_

'_Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu di hari ulang tahunmu. Maaf Jaejoong ah, maaf –'_

'_Tidak-tidak. Kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Justru aku yang selama ini sudah bersikap begitu bodoh. Maafkan aku Jaejoong ah, maaf aku sungguh minta maaf.'_

'_Gomawo Joongie ah~ kau tahu? Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku :) apa kau tidak tidur semalaman dan menunggu hingga hari berganti? Kau ingin bertemu denganku? Baiklah, aku menunggumu.'_

'_Hey Jaejoong~ kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggumu.'_

'_Jaejoong ah...'_

'_Jae~~'_

'_Apa kau mendapat pesanku? Aku khawatir pesanku tidak terkirim.'_

'_Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?'_

'_Apa sekarang kau sedang balas dendam padaku, huh?'_

'_Joongie ah~~ tolong balas pesanku.'_

'_Aku akan terus menunggumu hingga kau datang.'_

'_Hey, aku serius. Cepatlah datang.'_

'_Jae~ apa sekarang kau marah padaku?'_

'_Jae...'_

.

.

.

"_Hyung,_ hentikan."

Suara seseorang membuat jariku yang bergetar hebat karena terus menerus mengetik pesan terhenti dalam sekejap. Aku menelan ludah. Menelan rasa sakit yang mengganjal di pangkal tenggorokanku. Rasanya begitu sesak.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Yunho _hyung?"_ suara itu kembali terdengar. Seperti menginterograsi.

"Aku berusaha membalas semua pesannya. Kecepatan tangannya itu benar-benar membuatku kewalahan. Tanganku sampai bergetar tidak karuan untuk membalas ratusan pesan darinya. Bahkan aku belum membalas setengah dari semua pesannya."

"_Hyung –"_

" –tinggalkan aku sendiri, Yoochun ah. Aku butuh konsentrasi ekstra untuk membalas semua pesannya."

"_Hyung,_ apa kau sadar dengan apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" suara husky Yoochun terdengar semakin dekat di balik punggungku. Nada suaranya yang agak serak dan terdengar lelah tidak bisa disembunyikan olehnya. Aku tahu dia sangat lelah. Aku tahu.

"Aku tahu dan aku 100% sadar, Yoochun ah. Aku harus membalas semua pesannya sebelum dia membanjiriku dengan pesan barunya." Aku tidak menyadarinya kalau suaraku terdengar lebih lelah dari suaranya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah suaraku terdengar oleh Yoochun atau tidak. Mungkin hanya terdengar seperti bisikan yang melirih pelan tersapu oleh hembusan angin.

"_Hyung!_ Sadarlah!"

Bahu kiriku ditarik paksa untuk menghadap Yoochun yang sudah berdiri tegap di depanku. Pakaian yang dikenakannya terlihat begitu rapi seperti akan menghadiri sebuah acara resmi. Namun garis wajahnya yang terlihat begitu lelah membuatnya seperti dipaksa untuk menghadiri acara itu.

Yoochun sudah kelelahan, dan kami pun sudah sangat lelah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan terus mengirimkan pesan ke ponselnya? Apa yang kau harapkan dari pesan yang kau kirim untuknya? Kau tahu? Ponselnya tidak pernah berhenti berdering semalaman!"

"Aku harus membalas semua pesannya!" aku berteriak, menatap mata Yoochun yang memancarkan keputus asaan. Entah itu adalah keputus asaan dariku yang terefleksikan dimata beningnya. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Pikiranku kini berkabut.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dengan membalas semua pesan lamanya ketika Jaejoong_ hyung_ tidak bisa membalas pesanmu lagi, hah?!" Yoochun ikut berteriak. Letupan emosi itu begitu terasa dari cengkraman tangan yang menarik paksa kerah kemeja hitamku.

"Lepaskan aku, Park Yoochun." Aku berdesis pelan. Melepas paksa cengkraman erat tangan Yoochun sambil menatap mata hitam yang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh emosi yang begitu bercampur aduk. Berhentilah menunjukkan emosi yang tidak bisa aku deskripsikan dalam bahasa verbal karena aku tidak bisa memahaminya.

Yoochun melepaskanku, kemudian menunduk menatap nanar sepatu pantofel hitamnya. Hanya menunduk dan terdiam, sebelum akhirnya suara yang terdengar pecah dan bergetar itu mengetuk pelan gendang telingaku, namun terdengar begitu menusuk dadaku seperti sebilah pisau yang terasah tajam. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ini akan terjadi padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkannya. Aku berusaha menyangkalnya kalau ini hanyalah mimpi burukku –dan aku berusaha terbangun dari tidur lelapku. Tapi sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk terbangun, sekuat apapun aku menyangkalnya, yang sekarang terjadi adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa kuelakan lagi. Entah siapa yang harus kusalahkan ketika kemarin malam mobil van hitam yang ditumpanginya jatuh ke dalam jurang. Aku tidak tahu lagi kepada siapa aku harus meluapkan emosi ini. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana dengan keadaan ini. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi. Perasaan ini benar-benar bisa membuatku gila."

Yoochun bergumam pelan dan aku hanya bergeming menatap kepalanya yang tertunduk. Rasa sakit itu perlahan kembali menjalar di tenggorokanku, kemudian merambat turun ke dalam dadaku. Menelusup masuk ke seluruh pembuluh darahku. Rasanya sakit, begitu menyesakkan hingga membuatku kesulitan untuk bernafas. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Kedua mataku terasa begitu panas seperti terbakar. Ada luapan emosi yang tak tergambarkan meletup-letup di dalam tubuhku, membuat seluruh tubuhku kini bergetar hebat. Ponsel yang sedari tadi kugenggam terlepas dari tanganku begitu saja. Benda hitam itu jatuh menghantam lantai dengan bunyi **'dak!'** yang cukup keras, kemudian kembali hening. Hanya suara isak tangis tertahan Yoochun yang terdengar di telingaku.

"Upacara pemakamannya akan segera dimulai. Aku harap kau sudah 'mendinginkan' kepalamu sebelum datang menemaninya untuk terkahir kali, Yunho _hyung."_ Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu pilu. Kilauan air mata terlihat di kedua sudut matanya. Aku tahu, Yoochun adalah orang yang sangat sensitif hingga membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika perasaan sensitifnya akan sangat berdampak padaku. Sangat.

Kalimatnya seperti tamparan keras untukku. Aku tidak bisa bereaksi atau sekedar merespon ucapannya. Tangannya terulur dan menyerahkan benda hitam itu padaku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam, lalu mengambilnya dengan tangan yang bergetar bukan main hebatnya. Yoochun meninggalkanku begitu saja. Membiarkan diriku sendiri dengan ponsel Jaejoong yang kini ada di dalam gengaman tanganku. Aku seperti memeluknya, namun aku sadar bahwa dia tidak ada di dalam dekapanku. Ponsel hitam yang kugenggam seperti memberiku sensasi itu. Seperti delusi yang mempermainkan pikiranku.

Kepalaku menunduk, menatap ponsel hitam yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya. Aku merasa _deja vu._ Ponsel itu kini terlihat seperti ponselku yang kini tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai –diam membisu seperti mati.

Jariku yang bergetar bergerak perlahan membuka kuncinya. Menampilkan cahaya putih dari layarnya yang tadi menghitam.

_511 new messages._

Seketika itu juga suara isak tangisku pecah. Ratusan pesan yang kukirim padanya sejak semalam belum dibaca satupun olehnya. Dia tidak sempat untuk membacanya –atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membacanya ketika aku sangat terlambat mengirimkan pesan-pesan itu.

Kupikir, _deadline _ku hanyalah jarak antara aku dan Jaejoong yang berjarak dua langkah. Namun aku melupakan faktor penting dari segalanya. Faktor yang selama ini menentukan segalanya. Aku melupakannya. Aku melupakan...

... waktu yang terus bergulir.

'_**Mianhae.'**_

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

_Warning inside: Death character_

P.S 1:

Aku repost ff ini karena kemaren tetiba di remove ama admin ffn.

P.S2:

Aku sengaja nyimpen warningnya di ending.

Sekian.


End file.
